Multiverse
The Multiverse consists of a number of planes, which can be divided into the following regions: *The Inner Planes (representing planes of elemental nature, such as Water, or Earth, or Fire, or Air, as well as the positive and negative energy planes) *The Ethereal Plane *The Prime Planes *The Astral Plane *The Outer Planes (representing alignments and the primary domains of the various deities) Known History * The leshays destroy the previous multiverse Level Handbook, 202. * The present multiverse begins, created by the so-called Old Ones. Guide to Immortals, page 3 * The Old Ones create draedens and the first dragons #158, page 14 * The Elder Evils create the aboleths of Madness, page 15 * The Old Ones create a Barrier around the multiverse and withdraw beyond it, interacting with their creation only through their minions, the umbral blots and spectral hounds. Others say the umbral blots destroy their creators Guide to Immortals, pages 3, 4, and 50 - see also the Epic Level Handbook, page 224 * The first gods find the multiverse without order and without purpose, and they make the achievements of these things their highest goal. ibid * The draedens become resentful of the gods, and the two forces go to war. After long strife and negotiations, the draedens agree to peace, planning to outlast their enemies, waiting for the gods to destroy themselves, leaving the multiverse to them again.Guide to Immortals, page 39 * The draeden Ulgurshek falls asleep in the void that will one day become the Abyss 126. The Sleeping Ones fall asleep in what will become the Plane of Ice Inner Planes, 72. * The forces of Good, Evil, Law, Neutrality, and Chaos form The Dark of the War, page 8 * The force of Evil creates the baernaloths page 8. The force of Law creates the Twin Serpents to Hell, page 2. The slaad lords (first Ssendam, then Ygorl) and the unnamed celestial progenitors also emerge at this time. * Law and Chaos battle, as do Good and Evil, twisting and deforming scope of existence. The Dark of the War, page 8. The forces of Law enforce order on the chaos of the outer planes, leaving the Abyss as the remnants of their plunder. page 5. * The Unity of Rings principle is established by the Twin Serpents to Hell, 2 * The Outlands are created at the border of Law and Chaos to Hell, page 2, also Hellbound page 8. * The Rule of Threes principle is established to Hell, 2 * The Center of All principle is established last to Hell, 2 * Law combines with Good and Evil, and Chaos does the same thing The Dark of the War, page 8. The Serpents battle between themselves. to Hell, 3 * The Inner Planes shift. The Paraelemental Planes of Dust and Vapor become Quasielemental Planes of Dust and Steam. They are replaced by the new Paraelemental Planes of Smoke and Ooze Monstrous Compendium Appendix III, page 116 wrote: 06-27-06, 01:06 AM * The leshays destroy the previous multiverse [Epic Level Handbook, 202. * The present multiverse begins, created by the so-called Old Ones. Guide to Immortals, page 3 * The Old Ones create draedens and the first dragons #158, page 14 * The Elder Evils create the aboleths of Madness, page 15 * The Old Ones create a Barrier around the multiverse and withdraw beyond it, interacting with their creation only through their minions, the umbral blots and spectral hounds. Others say the umbral blots destroy their creators Guide to Immortals, pages 3, 4, and 50 - see also the Epic Level Handbook, page 224 * The first gods find the multiverse without order and without purpose, and they make the achievements of these things their highest goal. ibid * The draedens become resentful of the gods, and the two forces go to war. After long strife and negotiations, the draedens agree to peace, planning to outlast their enemies, waiting for the gods to destroy themselves, leaving the multiverse to them again.Guide to Immortals, page 39 * The draeden Ulgurshek falls asleep in the void that will one day become the Abyss 126. The Sleeping Ones fall asleep in what will become the Plane of Ice Inner Planes, 72. * The forces of Good, Evil, Law, Neutrality, and Chaos form The Dark of the War, page 8 * The force of Evil creates the baernaloths page 8. The force of Law creates the Twin Serpents to Hell, page 2. The slaad lords (first Ssendam, then Ygorl) and the unnamed celestial progenitors also emerge at this time. * Law and Chaos battle, as do Good and Evil, twisting and deforming scope of existence. The Dark of the War, page 8. The forces of Law enforce order on the chaos of the outer planes, leaving the Abyss as the remnants of their plunder. page 5. * The Unity of Rings principle is established by the Twin Serpents to Hell, 2 * The Outlands are created at the border of Law and Chaos to Hell, page 2, also Hellbound page 8. * The Rule of Threes principle is established to Hell, 2 * The Center of All principle is established last to Hell, 2 * Law combines with Good and Evil, and Chaos does the same thing The Dark of the War, page 8. The Serpents battle between themselves. to Hell, 3 * The Inner Planes shift. The Paraelemental Planes of Dust and Vapor become Quasielemental Planes of Dust and Steam. They are replaced by the new Paraelemental Planes of Smoke and Ooze Monstrous Compendium Appendix III, page 116; see also 1e Deities & Demigods, page 113 * Thousands of years after the emergence of the baernaloths, they create the yugoloths. The Dark of the War, 8 and 10 The guardinals are created at the same time. The roles of the Celestial Lion and his Five Companions are established of Exalted Deeds, 138 * The Styx grows from a trickle to a stream, creek, and finally a full river. The Dark of the War, 10. The Oceanus grows at the same time. * The rebellious baernaloth Apomps creates the demodands The Dark of the War, 10 * The General of Gehenna creates the Heart of Darkness to purify the yugoloths of Law and Chaos. The expunged forces are transferred into larvae and driven into Baator and the Abyss The Dark of the War, 10 * The tainted larvae evolve into obyriths Codex I and ancient baatorians. Ssendam and Ygorl create the Spawning Stone to limit future slaad forms From the Infinite Staircase, 71 Seven blessed martyrs who sacrificed themselves for the cause of a goodness and law are transformed into the first of the Celestial Hebdomad of Exalted Deeds, page 124. The eladrin Queen of Stars is born of Exalted Deeds, 150 * The baernaloths disappear The Dark of the War, page 11. * The ancient baatorians disappear War Games. [page 74, leaving behind their young, the nupperibos of Evil, 12 * The kamarel Hallonac creates the Mirrored Library From the Infinite Staircase, 102 * The beholder Great Mother spawns beholders and gibbering mouthers of Madness, 37 and oculus demons #129, 64 * Obyriths create the tanar'ri 105. The first baatezu form from the blood pooling in the Serpent's Coil in Nessus to Hell, 36. Aphanacts emerge from Mechanus #341, 52 * The vaati conquer the Elemental Planes and much of the Material Plane #124, 17 * The Queen of Chaos declares war on the vaati 106, cowing most of her rivals under her banner. Ogremoch becomes her ally #124, page 29. Bwimb becomes her ally #129, 47. She kills Obox-Ob, naming Miska the Wolf-Spider Prince of Demons in his stead 73. Dagon refuses to become involved 61. * World after world falls to the Queen of Chaos and her minions 106. * Law and Chaos stalemate for centuries #124, 17 * The battle at Pesh. Miska the Wolf-Spider is bound by the vaati Icosiol using the Rod of Seven Parts #124, 17 * The Harrowing of the Abyss. The eladrin Queen of Stars dispatches an army to cleanse the Abyss of the obyriths. The tanar'ri, led by Demogorgon 139, rebel against their former masters. 106 Pale Night misleads the Consort of Stars, Ascodel, and thousands of eladrins are imprisoned in the layer Androlynne 148 * War between the rilmani and kamarel From the Infinite Staircase, 103. The kamarel flee into the Plane of Mirrors. * Ascodel, Consort of Stars, dies protecting the innocents of Androlynne 148. * Although Law and Chaos settle into an awkward stalemate throughout most of the planes FC`,106, the tanar'ri and baatezu fight on. Parties of the respective races encounter one another for the first time, resulting in slaughter on their respective planes. Larger parties are sent in retribution, then batallions, then armies. The Dark of the War, page 11. * Arcanaloths offer the mercenary services of their race to the tanar'ri and baatezu. They betray their employers in the very first battle. The Dark of the War, page 11 * Demogorgon declares himself Prince of Demons. 139 The Lords of the Nine make their first appearance in planar records. The Dark of the War, page 11 * The balance of power between tanar'ri and baatezu swings wildly The Dark of the War, page 11 * The tanar'ri and baatezu explore the upper and neutral planes The Dark of the War, page 12 * Millions of celestials, archons and angels (not eladrins, who learned their lesson long before) intercede in the Blood War. Only 3000 return to the Upper Planes, teaching the celestials caution and prudence when dealing with the fiends The Dark of the War, page 12. * In the aftermath of the slaughter, celestials schism along lawful and chaotic lines. The Dark of the War, page 13 * War in the heavens of Exalted Deeds, 124. The archon Triel succumbs to temptation, craving more power and authority than Heaven would grant him. Blinded by ambition, he goes to far and is exiled to Hell as Lord Baalzebul of Vile Darkness, 158; see also Green Ronin's Legions of Hell, page 60. * The fiends begin keeping meticulous histories of events. The Dark of the War, page 13 * The gods intercede in the Blood War. A god of chaos dies, apparently due to the agency of wrathful fiends. Most take the hint and leave the demons and devils to their war; a few continue to involve themselves to this day The Dark of the War, 13 * Early battles in the Blood War. Bel, not yet a Lord of the Nine, executes his legendary Four-Cross. The Dark of the War, page 13; Guide to Hell, page 39 * After millennia, the first petitioners begin arriving in the Outer Planes. Baatezu experiment on twisting them into lemures. Archons transform them into lanterns. Tanar'ri turn them into manes. The Dark of the War, 13 * Fiends and celestials discover Sigil, the City of Doors, and its Lady of Pain The Dark of the War, page 14. They scheme to use it to their advantage. * First battles on the Field of Nettles in the Gray Waste The Dark of the War, page 14 * The empire of the Aeree, the progenitors of birdlike humanoid races, emerges on worlds not dominated by illithids. needed - Serpent Kingdoms? * Kiaransalee, necromancer-queen of the world of Threnody, ascends into true divinity after destroying her world. Deities, 23; also Lost Empires of Faerun timeline * The Blood War pauses to access the threat of the expanding illithid empire Illithiad, page 38 * The first human, Vashar, is destroyed by the gods. He is recreated by a demon, some say Graz'zt. of Vile Darkness, 12 * A slave rebellion headed by a Pharagoan warrior-psion named Gith quickly spreads to most illithid settlements. The armies are divided into three groups, one led by a warrior-psion named Zerthimon, one led by a wizard named Vlaakith, and one led by Gith herself. Enough elder brains are destroyed to break the Overmind and plunge the illithid empire into darkness. Illithiad, page 39, and Dungeon #100 * The Proclaimation of Two Skies. The followers of Gith begin to battle one another as Gith's general Zerthimon leads a third of their forces against her Monstrous Compendium Appendix One, 48 * Zerthimon is killed in personal combat with Gith. The followers of Zerthimon make a strategic defeat to Limbo, a plane hazardous enough to discourage pursuit but not devoted to evil. Guide to the Astral Plane, 46 * Gith travels to Baator to make a pact with Tiamat's red dragon consort Ephelomon. She does not return. Guide to the Astral Plane, 46 Vlaakith is crowned Vlaakith I, Queen of the Githyanki. * Tanar'ri and baatezu begin exploiting the Material Plane The Dark of the War, page 14. A group of archons called the Watchers teach mortals the arts of enchantment, astrology, smithcraft, writing, and the signs of the sun and clouds. The Watchers are exiled from Celestia for interfering too closely with mortal development. They give rise to a race of aasimar of Law: Mount Celestia, page 10; See also Green Ronin's Legions of Hell, page 61 * 30,000 years ago. Araushnee is driven from the Seldarine Empires of Faerun timeline * Collapse of the spellweaver empire #338, 63 * Much more than 10,000 years ago, a wizard of nearly godlike power weaves a spell designed to destroy the lady of Pain. He is imprisoned in the Labyrinth Stone and cast into Pandemonium War, 4 * The race of ethergaunts, or Khen-Zai, abandon the material plane for the Ethereal. Fiend Folio, 64 * Orcus becomes a demon, initially a manes 127 * 10,000 years ago. The death of Shekelor. the Cage: A Guide to Sigil, 23. The last aphanact disappears from the plane of Mechanus #341, 52. * The Reckoning/Rebellion of the Inferiors in Baator begins. The lower castes take advantage of changes in the Material Plane to rebel. Some of the Lords of the Nine take advantage of the rebellion to attempt to sieze control of Nessus. In the aftermath, Moloch and Geryon are removed from their positions. Triel is transformed into a hideous, sluglike being. Fierana becomes Lady of the Fourth. The Dark Eight take control of Baator's legions. The Dark of the War, page 14; Guide to Hell, 37 * The first inevitables appear #341, 52. * Imaskari empire stricken by mysterious plague. Empires of Faerun * War between geniekind and the gods. The Loregiver receives the Law from Fate Herself. Guide to Zakhara, 114 * 4000 years ago, the mortal Alvarez becomes a chasme. of Evil: The Fiends, 60 * A truce between the warring forces of the Blood War is brokered in order to study the newly-opened Ghoresh Chasm. * A thousand years ago: Vlaakith CLVII is crowned queen of the githyanki. Guide to the Astral Plane, 52 * About 500 years ago. The monk Tarmuid, the first illumian, becomes a god of Destiny, 73 * About 200 years ago. The Death of Orcus. * "Relatively recently," Mydianchlarus whispers a single secret of such profound and disturbing insight that Anthraxus leaves Khin-Oin. of Evil, 71 * A hundred years ago. The library of the goddess Aulasha is sacked by the githyanki, rendering Aulasha homeless of Destiny, 74 * 8 years ago. Orcus returns to Thanatos, driving the goddess Kiaransalee to the world of Guldor 125. Category:Categories